Slayers The Nightmare Returns
by TechouNoKanji
Summary: It's nice having alittle one to watch over and care for but Filia and Xellos will have to risk everything to protect Val when an old enemy rises from the dead. Can they protect Val from a horrible secret long since past? XelFi Finished!
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Notes***

*Characters maybe slightly out of character due to character development during the first few fanfics of my fanfic series.

* Please read my previous fanfics before moving onto this one so there isn't much confusion!

* * *

Its been a couple of years since he became free of his mistress. Xellos yawned as he stood sat on a roof of the Vase and Mace shop Filia worked at. He looked down and saw Val Gaav playing outside in the field out back. Val was still a toddler and knew a how to talk alittle bit well as much as any other little kid would know. Val at times would call Xellos "papa" or dad" which made Xellos cringed at times but would shrug it off for Val's sake.

"Eventually he'll learn." Xellos thought to himself. As a monster he had hard time believing he would be a adopted father to a dragon, something he killed thousands of during the War of the Monsters Fall. But many times he enjoyed Val's presence. Val was never much trouble for him. A few times Val would sleep next to him. He kind of felt bad that at one point of Val's early life that Xellos was sent to kill him if he didn't join the monster race. It was amazing that this little guy once wanted to destroy the world and was a servant to the demon dragon king. He wonder if he would ever tell Val that when he gets older. Technically that wasn't really Val doing all that but the evil that corrupted him.

"But What would you do?" Xellos wondered. "If you found out that I nearly killed you once? Would you think of me the same? Or would you hate me?" Such questions! But it troubled him sometimes but when Val looked up he looked concern for him and wondered what was wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" Val would asked.

"No you did nothing wrong." Xellos said and smiled at him which would cheer Val up. _"It was what I did to you that was wrong" _He thought. But he had no other choice at the time. _"I hope you forgive me when ever you found out." _

Xellos flew down when notice Val was going alittle to far from the shop. He landed beside him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Xellos smirked

Val laughed and ran off.

"Hey don't wonder off that far!" Xellos went after him and grabbed him

"Papa" Val giggled "Let go!"

"Now I just don't want you wondering off into trouble" Xellos said ignoring the "papa" part.

"Why?" Val asked as he looked up.

"It's too dangerous for a young one like you to wonder off" Xellos replied

Val jumped trying to get a butterfly but Xellos grabbed his arm.

"Val are you listening? Accidents can happen. Your mother would get very upset with me if I let anything happen to you."

"How sweet" Said a real disturbing voice

Xellos looked around. "That voice! No it can't be!"

Then a figure stood above them. There in a trench coat and red wild hair was known by the name that struck fear. A name Xellos wished to never hear again.

"Gaav!" Xellos shouted in complete shock. "It can't be Gaav is dead and so is his alternate version of him!"

"My alternate what?" Gaav smirked "Yes I WAS dead. But now I have returned to take my revenge on you and take back what belongs to me."

"What belongs to you?" Xellos finally realized what he meant and turn to Val. "Val! Get out of here now hurry!"

"Papa?" Val said worriedly

"It's time to play a game!" Xellos said "Hide from the hot tempered demon dragon king!"

Val ran off in fear. He knew something was wrong and he was scare.

"You won't get away!" Gaav announced

"I don't think so!" Xellos struck Gaav with his staff. Gaav shot out a powerful fire dart that struck Xellos in the shoulder. Xellos struck him again with his stand and then flew down grabbed Val.

He took him into a meadow and put Val in a small ditch surrounded by tall grass. He didn't want to endanger Filia and the others.

"Stay here okay?" Xellos told Val. "and don't come out until I say its okay I'll be back soon."

"Papa?" Val was so scared. He didn't know what was going on.

Xellos flew off. He wasn't too sure if he was actually going survive his next encounter of Gaav but he couldn't let Gaav have Val. They don't need to repeat what happen in Val's early life.

"So you showed up" Gaav laughed "Where is that little runt?"

"That is a secret!" Xellos replied.

They fought on until Gaav struck deeply across Xellos's shoulder and chest. Xellos fell to the ground beaten and exhausted. Gaav also was alittle worn out and decided to leave. He would be back though.

Val came out of hiding and saw Xellos lying there motionless. He slowing came over to Xellos.

"Papa…" Val quietly said choked by fear "Come on…get up!" He shook Xellos on the shoulder "Come on we got to go home now…" But Xellos didn't respond nor did he move. "No…" Val crawled under his arm and just laid beside him.

All of a sudden he heard of a voice. "Hey that's Xellos!" Val peaked up.

Lina knelt beside him. "What happened?"

Val came out from under his arm. "He tried to save me… he not…"

"No he's still breathing." Said Lina "But he looks real bad."

"Miss Lina wait up!" Amelia and the others came over. "Mr. Xellos! Oh what happen to him?"

"Mean red scary guy attacked him!" Val answered

"Mean red scary guy?" Gourry replied.

* * *

***Author's Notes***

*Uh oh Gaav is back!!!! And aww isn't this sweet. Val calling Xellos papa? LOL Well hey who knows! XD

*More to come in the next Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

He still remembers the day when he first found out the beautiful transparent egg had crack and the most rare being was born. Val was the last of his kind. The last Ancient Dragon. Xellos remembers it all too well.

He teleported into Filia's Mace and Vase shop. It was Filia's home along with Gravos and Jillas who lived there as well and now it was the home of the last Ancient Dragon. Xellos had come to pester Filia. It was a daily thing when Xellos didn't have anything to do he'd come and pester her. Filia though seemingly annoyed by this was kinda happy he was around. She learn to accept certain things of him so it wasn't all bad. Xellos felt this acceptance and took it as an opportunity to be around more often and of course pester her. Sometimes Filia let him stay with them for the night. Mainly cause he didn't always like living with Zelas who was a heavy smoker and well it was kinda nerve racking being near someone that could end your life in a heart beat. Zelas later proved that she was capable of doing so which soon made the Mace and Vase shop his only home to go to.

But when he came to the shop that day he was in for alittle surprise.

"Well hello there Filia." Xellos said in a cheery tone. "I just came by to see how things are doing?"

"Yeah sure…" Filia said in a tone that seem to be kinda nervous. Not only that but she seem to be holding something as she turn her back towards Xellos.

"What's with you?" Xellos asked "You sound like I came to kill you or something which you know I don't kill anyone unless they are a threat to any plans of the Monster Race. After all I don't resort to violence like a dragon likes to do."

"Yeah…" Filia said in a calm tone.

"_Funny that one always makes her go out in a rampage." _Xellos thought.

"Filia?" Xellos went over to her. He actually had some concern in his voice when he said that but he couldn't hide it. He looked over her shoulder. There in her arms was a pure black dragon with wings like a raven's.

"So he hatched didn't he?" Xellos said in a kinda disgusted sorta way. You would be too if this was the thing that you were sent to kill and nearly did kill.

"Please what ever you do don't harm him." Filia told him sadly. "Cause if you do with all my strength I'll find away to kill you!"

"Now now please" Xellos held his hands up in a calming way. "He's no longer a threat there for there is no reason to harm him. Plus I don't go to the low of harming a child."

"Good." Filia said as she rocked the dragon in her arms.

Xellos watched in amusement. He never thought of Filia being a mother. She was so hot tempered and prideful at times but then again she did mature a bit after Prophecy incident. Maybe that's why he liked hanging around her alittle more. He always seemed to watch her during the incidents when he wasn't around. Although he liked watching Lina and the others when Filia came around it was much more amusing. Even though years ago they met as young ones themselves but that was so long ago that they only remember a couple of things about it. But he wondered why they could only remember little bit of the pleasant part of past and remember clearly of what he had done to the dragon race. Maybe it was cause both their masters trained them to hate each other and it covered the part of them actually getting along.

Not too long after he hatched Val learn to retain a human form. It was the first things young dragons learned how to do. To them retaining a human form was like a human baby learning how to crawl. Which was probably one of the reasons why Filia felt alittle embarrassed when her tail showed. Xellos snickered at this which ended up in him getting hit by something Filia threw. Val giggled in amusement when they fought. It never bothered him at all when Xellos and Filia fought each other yet when Jillas and Gravos fought it scared him and make him cry. Could he knew that the reason why Xellos and Filia fought each other might be cause they cared for one another? Xellos and Filia wondered on that. One other thing they wondered was why Val seem to like Xellos. Of all things he cared about Xellos wasn't an exception.

Val was in Filia's arm's nice and cozy when Xellos appeared. Val looked at him and then reached his arms out to him as if he was real happy to see him.

"What is it Val?" Filia asked

"He probably wants to bite my arm off." Xellos commented

"Well lets see shall we?" Filia handed Val to him.

"Uh what do you want me to do?" Xellos seem to be really awkward about this.

"Just hold him." Filia replied. "He seems to like you for some reason."

Val cuddled him and soon fell a sleep.

Xellos couldn't help but feel odd about it. He gently handed Val to Filia.

"You should put him to bed." Xellos told her. "He'd be much more comfortable then with a monster like me."

"Oh Xellos sometimes you can be so immature." She whispered " Val seems to be more mature then you and he's a new born hatchling."

Xellos ignored her statement. _"Try saying that after being sent to kill him."_

*****

A few hours later Val woke up . Xellos walked over to Val's crib and just looked at him.

"You don't remember do you?" Xellos told him. "How you and I were once great enemies. How I nearly killed you and you nearly killed me."

He smirked as he took his hand and put it to Val's face. Val smiled.

"But why do you care about me?" Xellos asked "Is it cause you're just too young to hate? Shouldn't there be alittle unpleasant feeling when you're around me?"

Val grabbed his finger. He was strong yet gentle. Xellos then took his hand away and then took his staff and held the orb part in front of Val's face. The orb began to glow. Val just giggled as touched the orb.

"You're not scared at all." Xellos said. A smile crept up on his face. The orb glowed with some of Xellos's true power.

"You must know that I wasn't going to harm you." Xellos said "After all even you should be able to feel my power."

"Xellos what are you doing?!" Filia ran over to him and picked Val up.

"I thought you said you weren't going to harm him!" Filia yelled.

"And I wasn't" Xellos replied. His staff stopped glowing. "I was seeing if he would recognize my power and see if he remembers who I am."

"And scaring him!" Filia said. "Xellos just please go!"

"Fine by me" Xellos was about to turn when a voice cried out.

"Papa!" Wings sprout from Val's back and he jumped out of Filia's arms and flew towards Xellos.

Xellos caught him as Val began to loose balance and fell.

"Val!" Filia ran to them. "Did he just called you…"

"Papa?" Xellos looked at him oddly. His eye twitched.

"He flew. He actually flew!" Filia was in shock.

Val turned to Filia. "Mama!"

"Oh he called me Mama!" Filia said happily in tears.

Val turned his head to Xellos and said "Papa!" Then he turned his head to Filia and said "Mama!"

"Hey he isn't your "Papa"! " Filia told him in disgust.

"That's right I'm sorry little guy but I can't be uh…" Xellos cringed.

Val giggled and laugh. "Mama! Papa!"

Was this Val's sense of humor? They turned to each other and sighed.

****

Val had fell a sleep in Xellos's lap. They were on a sofa. Filia came over.

"What a day." Filia said with a smile as he handed him a cup of tea.

"Yeah it was." Xellos smirk as he took the cup carefully.

"If you want I can take him and put him in his crib." Filia offered

"No that's alright." Xellos said "He's not bothering me one bit."

He rubbed Val's back as he smiled his usual cheerful expression.

Filia smiled. _"Are you finally showing some acceptance towards him?"_

"I'll be right back" Filia said and went off.

Xellos looked down at Val. He had to admit Val wasn't so bad. He was kinda touched that Val cared about him so much. Never did he ever had anyone care about him. As a monster he was always treated as an annoying insect or some one really unwanted. This acceptance that Val and sometimes Filia gave felt kinda nice. Actually being wanted cause they cared about you. Xellos smiled kindly. It was sure out of his character but that's alright sometimes right?

"_But what would you do?"_ Xellos thought. _"If you knew I once tried to destroy every thing you had and everything you once knew? Would you still think of me the same way?"_

Filia came over and put a blanket over Val's shoulder and then came over to the other side of him and wrapped a blanket over both herself and Xellos.

"I thought it was kinda cold tonight…" Filia stated shyly.

"Oh yes it is kinda cold…"Xellos looked up alittle shy himself.

Filia laid her head on his shoulder and fell a sleep. Xellos lean his on her head, smiled a bit and fell a sleep.

Jillas and Gravos looked.

"Aww! Would you look at that?" Jillas smiled with tears in his eyes. "They're like one happy family."

"Oh you are so weird!" Gravos grunted quietly but then looked at them and sniffed a tear happily.

Indeed they seem to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes**

* One thing I'd like to say is I appologize for not updating as much as I use to. I Do Have A Life and real stuff has to come first.

* I also have non-fanfic stories I do write and I've been focusing on my art as well. So that adds more time consument for fanfics.

*Lazyness tends to over come a person when it least suspects it...-_-

*Warning this chapter is a bit shorter then the first two. I tried editing and adding more stuff to it but I couldn't think of anymore stuff and this chapter was way overdue

*It may take a while for the next chapter to be uploaded but I'll do it as soon as I have the desire to.

* * *

"I think he'll be okay…" Filia said quietly as she sat beside Xellos who was laying in bed. "He just needs to rest for a little while. Val can you describe the 'mean red scary guy' for us?"

"Well…" Val start to explain "He had long red wild hair and big orange coat and he had a big temper!"

"Okay…" Filia replied. It was kind of hard to get a detailed description from alittle kid.

Val went over to Xellos's bed who had turned as if he was having a dream. Val grabbed onto his hand. Xellos then opened his eyes and looked at Val.

"Well hey there…looks like you got away okay" Xellos said quietly with a smile. Val smiled brightly.

"Xellos Hey long time no see." Lina said

"Lina?" Xellos looked up "Oh hi it has been quite a while!"

"Hey Lina…" Gourry said "Who is this guy?"

They all fell over and then Gourry was slammed hard by Lina's rock hard fist.

"This is Xellos remember!" Lina said "He is a monster priest!"

Val giggled "These guys are funny"

"You have no idea" Said Xellos

"Well that's well good and all" Filia said "But what happen here?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you" Xellos began "And you wouldn't want to believe it but a certain Demon Dragon King is back."

Everyone stood back at shock

"No it can't be!" Lina said

"I'm afraid it is…" Xellos replied "The one who attacked me was Gaav the Demon Dragon King"

"Who again" Gourry replied but then got slammed by Lina's fist again

"But didn't Hell Master…"Amelia began "killed him?"

"I thought so too" Xellos sighed "But me and Val saw him with our own two eyes and quite frankly he never changed those years he was supposedly dead. He wanted to get revenge on me and take Val away."

"What? Why?" Filia asked in shock as she cuddle Val.

"Probably to use him again as a minion" Zelgadis answered

"Probably…" Xellos said sadly "But don't worry I hid Val safely in a ditch and distracted Gaav away from him so he was able to get away" He gentley pat Val on the head.

"Yeah Val kinda told us that part" Filia said "Thank you for protecting him"

"Hey I kinda grew attached to the little guy" Xellos said as ruffled Val's hair.

"_That's just your way of saying you care about him" _Filia thought to her self. "_And me…"_

Xellos laid back down, clutching at his wound.

"Xellos!" Filia said in concern

"Papa?" Val looked at him.

"Papa?" Zelgadis smirked. He couldn't hide the humor he found in that.

"Come on…" Filia said as she picked Val up. "We need to let him rest. Val you need to stay inside unless someone is outside with you okay?"

Val nodded

****

Everyone was resting for the night. Filia came over to Xellos who woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Filia asked

"Well I've been better" Xellos smirked "Ah I'm fine. Gaav once blew my arm clear off so this really isn't anything serious."

"Dang…" Filia replied "Sounds like being a monster is more dangerous then what is lead to believe."

"Well yeah when certain monsters decide its fun to try to kill you" Xellos smirked "I usually don't have much trouble being one of the most powerful but every now then and I come across the stubborn ones that don't know they're own strength or should I say weakness."

"Yeah…" Filia sighed but she couldn't help but smile. But she also was alittle cautious too. She remembers how powerful he is.

"But even I can't stand up to Gaav" Xellos sighed "Even if Moonshield Lord hadn't taken the little power of Ruby Eyes I had, I still wouldn't be able to fight Gaav. Filia you must be careful. Unlike me and Val who shows some mercy, Gaav won't show any! He would kill you the moment he lays eyes on you."

"I know" Filia nodded then she took his hand "But please at least promise me that you'll be careful as well"

"Filia…" Xellos whispered but then smiled and said "I promise. You need no worry about me".

Val came in. "Papa, Mama?" he said.

"Hey Val come over here." Filia said with a warm smile. Val came over and sat beside Xellos in bed.

"Why did that mean scary guy hurt Papa?" Val asked when he turn to Filia.

"Cause he's got a red hot temper and he's….well just a mean guy." Filia explained.

"But you can have a red hot temper too mama" Val said innocently without knowing what her reaction would be.

Filia just had her mouth open in shock.

Val just stared at her curiously not knowing what was wrong. Xellos began snickering.

"He's got you there, Filia!" Xellos laughed but then was slammed by Filia's fist in the back of his head.

"You taught him that didn't you?!" Filia yelled in repulse.

"Ow! I didn't taught him anything I swear!" Xellos said

"Sure you didn't…." Filia's eye twitched.

Val giggled. Xellos smiled at him and Filia calmed down and smile too. Val yawned and fell a sleep next to Xellos. Filia picked him up and took him to bed. Xellos laid back down and fell a sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Notes***

*Okay sorry for the delay in updates. Again I've been kinda lazy and I have many other things to do. Plus I've been working on original stuff and art work so that takes time away from fanfics. So I might be a while when it comes to updating. However fear not I will still update. It just may take while. Again sorry for the delay.

* * *

The next morning everyone was relaxing. Xellos sat up in bed as Filia came in the room.

"Morning Dragon Priestess" Xellos said cheerfully and then notice Filia looking concern. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm worried…" Filia replied. "What would happen if Gaav takes Val again?"

Xellos scratched the back of his head and said. "I dunno probably turn Val back into a half breed like he did before and have Val turned on us."

"Would we have to destroy him again?" Filia asked worriedly.

"I would try not to think about that if I were you…" Xellos replied sadly. "Lets just focus on keeping Val away from Gaav."

"I want you to promise something and this time I'm serious!" Filia said as she looked into his eyes. "I remember when you tortured Val when he refused to quoperate with you. Promise that if Gaav does take him as a servant again you must not torture him like that again!"

"Filia I…" Xellos was interrupted by Filia.

"Promise me!" Filia shouted at him. "Or heaven forbid I will find away to kill you even if it means finding the Clair Bible to do so!"

"Alright alright…" Xellos said not even bothering to fight her. "But if he attacks me then I will have to defend myself and attack him if he does. Got that clear?"

"As long as you attack to defend that's fine." Filia nodded

"I don't know why I am even I defending you and that little brat!" Xellos huffed snootily

"But you really care about us…" Filia said as she turned away.

Xellos looked at her alittle surprised.

Filia turned and looked at him. Then she smiled and said. "After all, why else would you stick around here and protect us?"

"Well I…." Xellos shyly muttered.

"Hehe…." Filia giggled and went into the other room.

"_Damn it!" _Xellos thought. _"I hate it when she does that! Like I really care about those two dragons! Do I? Hmm…Filia did ask a good question. Why do I stay around here? I always thought I just didn't have anywhere else to be…Could there be something much more?… Hehe Its kinda funny to think about that…"_

"Amelia have you seen Val anywhere?" Filia asked

"No I thought he was with you?" Amelia replied.

Then they heard a scream and went outside. Gaav was standing in front of little Val.

"Elmekia Lance!" Amelia attacked

"Dug Haut!" Zel attacked

"Light Come Forth!" Gourry attacked

But none of their attacks were successful. Gaav blocked them without problems.

"Dragon Slave!" Lina struck but Gaav dodged it and attacked fiercely on them. Knocking them to ground.

Then Xellos struck Gaav with his staff.

"So you're still alive?" Gaav smirked with amusement

"And waiting for you!" A beam of light flew out of his staff and struck Gaav hard in the chest.

Gaav cringed but then smiled "You know its funny that you were once after me cause I betrayed the Monster Race but I heard that you no longer serve Zellas and you once called ME a traitor.

"I didn't betray anyone" Xellos replied "I just chose to live freely on my own will. You how ever turn against your own kind something I didn't exactly do."

"Hehehe" Gaav snickered "Sure what ever. Gaav Flare!"

A large fire dart struck Xellos in the shoulder and he fell to the ground,

"No!" Val cried and ran to him but was stopped by Gaav

"You're coming with me" Gaav bared down upon Val

"No he's not!" Filia shouted and struck Gaav in the back with a light beam,

Gaav turned, swung his arm, and hit Filia in between chest and stomach making her tumble to the ground. Gaav then grabbed Val and flew up.

"Mama, Papa!" Val screamed

"No Val!" Filia cried out but there wasn't anything they could do. Before they knew it they were gone.

"No! I lost him…" Filia said with tears in her eyes.

"Filia…" Xellos looked down. He didn't want to say anything to her.

"I'm suppose to…take care of…him" She continued but then she spat out blood and fell.

"Filia!" Xellos caught her before she hit the ground. He held her close and nudged her with his face comfortingly. _"Wait why I….?" _Then he looked at Filia and sighed sadly.

"We need to… get him back…" Filia quietly said

"We will Filia" Lina said limping over.

"We all will…" Xellos said

* * *

* Will Xellos and Filia get Val back? Will Val become a servant again and Will Xellos ever admit he really does care about Filia and Val? Such questions! Only one way to find out. Stay toon for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes!**

*Yay! Another Chappy! XD

* * *

Mean while Gaav's lair Val was going to learn a sad truth.

"You see I once saved you in your previously life" Gaav said "Xellos and Filia along with that Lina inverse once killed you. But fortunately you were reborn."

"Stop! " Val cried "That's not true! Go away!"

"Oh really then take a look into the past" Gaav showed what appear to be a floating cloud that showed scenes of Val's previous life. Gaav showed him scenes of the past and what had Xellos and the others had done to him.

"No!" Val cried loudly again.

*****

"No!" Filia yelled loudly and woke up. She sat up in bed breathing heavily.

"It's alright Filia" Said Xellos who had been sitting next her bed "It was just a bad dream"

"Or a horrible nightmare" Filia replied trying to catch her breath. "Its Gaav he was…he's hurting him! I didn't see what he was doing but it was something horrible!"

"Easy now" Xellos put his harm around her shoulder gently. "We don't know for sure what he's planning to do with Val but we do know that we need to get him back and that's what we're going to do."

"Right but how?" Filia said

"We're just going to have to figure away" Xellos replied "but in the mean time you need to rest. We all need to recover if we're going to face Mr. Bad Attitude. "

Filia nodded as she laid back down. "Thanks, Xellos" she said with a small smile before closing her eyes.

"Heh, Anytime" Xellos shrugged and smiled his usual cheerful smile. Then his eyes became serious as he looked away. _"I'm going to get him back Filia. I promise. For you. For me as the sake of the monster race" _He looked out the window _"And for Val…"_

Val had grown attached to Xellos over the few years he's been around and Xellos couldn't help but get attached to the young dragon child. He never seem to have problems with kids considering they're ways of misbehaving and such. But Xellos was starting to see Val more then just a child. This strange bonding both fascinated him, surprised him, and worried him.

****

"So you see little one I am your only friend." Gaav smiled "The others tried to kill you and I was only trying to protect you."

Val looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to believe him. He was scared and didn't know what to believe. Did the ones he called his "mama and papa" really did tried to kill him once and did they secretly hated him? He just didn't know being so young.

"Come" Gaav told the young boy "Be my servant and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you and you can get your revenge on them!"

Darkness swirled around the frighten boy as his body seem to grow and then a horn grew from his head. He screamed in pain and voice began to change.

_****_

"Lina come quick!" Gourry called out from outside.

All of them came rushing out of Filia's home and saw Gaav.

"Gaav! What have you done with Val?" Filia demanded

Gaav just snickered

"Answer me!" Filia demanded again. Xellos put his hand in front of Filia, reminding her what Gaav was capable of doing.

"You'll see soon enough!" Gaav said as he snapped his fingers. They were teleported to his lair.

Then a figure appeared in front of them and they were all astounded by who it was. There stood Val but he was Valgaav now.

"No!" Filia shouted as she collapsed on her knees. Xellos grabbed her.

"Filia get up" Xellos told her "This isn't the time to go crashing down. You're a lot stronger then that!"

Filia looked up at him and got up anyway.

"So this is what the great Demon Dragon King does." Xellos said in a sarcastic tone "Pick on little kid's fears and uses the little kid as a shield."

"Who are you calling little?" Valgaav growled "You're the ones who killed me from my past life!"

"We had no other choice Val" Lina explain "We had to save the world and it wasn't you we were against"

"She's right!" Amelia stepped in "You were being controlled by the power Gaav gave you and were corrupted by darkness."

"We only tried to help you!" Filia walked over to Val and held his hand "Please listen to us."

"I had enough of your lies!" Val sneered and hit Filia across the face. She fell to the floor.

Xellos ran over to her and stood in front of her protectively.

"I can't believe you just did that." Zel came over "She treated you like her very own son and you just hit her for no reason? I guess Gaav didn't taught you any manners"

"He taught me plenty of what I need to know!" Valgaav exclaimed "About how you lied to me! On how you treated as if you cared about me!"

"We do care about you!" Filia said "Gaav is the one who lied to you!"

"No Filia" Xellos said as he sighed "I have a feeling that Gaav did tell Valgaav the truth. But not all of it. Yes it is true we did kill you Valgaav. Even I was sent to kill you when you didn't join the monster race. How ever you weren't yourself. You see Gaav turned you into half monster half dragon. So you couldn't think straight at all with Gaav's powers within you."

"Gaav saved me" Valgaav growled at the monster "Which unlike you Xellos didn't do! And I'll kill you first!" Valgaav and Xellos flew quickly up and were in battle. Lina and the others attacked Gaav.

Filia stood helplessly as the others battled. Then Xellos fell after being struck by Valgaav's powerful blow.

Filia ran to Xellos and then she look up to see Valgaav baring down upon them.

"I have stood and watch you hurt others long enough!" Filia stood up and attacked Valgaav with lazar breath and then again with a flare arrow.

"Is that the best you can do?" Valgaav snickered

"Valgaav listen to me" Filia explained "We all care about you. You have been like a son to me. I watched you grew and you've been my pride and joy. Please stop this"

Xellos got up "She is right about that" He said "I may have not been fond of you in your past life but I have to say that it has been pleasant watching you play and be some what innocent. You even slept by in my lap a few times and it kind of felt nice having to watch over you and you looking up to me and Filia as your uh… guardians . I admit its a little odd but I certainly had more then a pleasant time with you and it can be like that way again."

"You think I'd listen to you" Valgaav sneered "Why should I believe you? After you what you have done." He swung his arm.

"Filia look out" Xellos ran to protect the golden dragon but a light appeared in front of them.

All of a sudden the floor seem to have become a black hole and all of them fell.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

*On Filia using flare arrow, Can she do that? I dunno I just added that part in.

* Yeah I rush in fight scenes. I dunno I find the most interesting parts are the non fight scenes. Guys pounding each other even with spells gets alittle old after a while sometimes...

*Hehe...Whens the next chapter after they fell? *evil laugh!* Cliff Hanger!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updating!

* * *

Xellos and Filia fell in what seem to be an sea.

"How'd we end up here?" Xellos looked around and saw Filia going under as she seem to have passed out. Xellos dived in, grabbed her, and got up to the surface. A plank of wood big enough to fit one person floated over to them. Xellos put Filia on top of the plank and notice what look to be a large piece of land. Xellos pushed the plank so it would drift to the land. "Ah!" Xellos cringed in pain and notice he had dropped his staff and went down to go get it.

Filia awoke on a beach and looked around and saw Xellos laying unconscious but still holding on to his staff near by. Filia ran to him.

"Xellos!" Filia called out as she shook him. "Come on, wake up"

Xellos woke up. "Heh remind me never to go swimming ever again!" He said as he started to get up but fell.

"Are you alright?" Filia said as she tried to help him up.

"I think so" Xellos said leaning on his staff. "Alittle water logged but I think I'll be fine after a while. I just hope my staff doesn't grow barnacles."

"Where are we?" Filia asked as she looked around.

"It appears we've been teleported outside or in a different dimension" Xellos replied

"Do you think Miss Lina and the others are safe?"

"I don't know They were fighting Gaav the last time but I remember seeing them fell as we did so they must be around here some where." Xellos fell over almost but caught his balance with his staff.

"Xellos are you sure you're okay? You got beat pretty badly"

"Don't remind me." Xellos didn't like when he actually found someone stronger then him.

"Why don't we rest over there some where and recover?"

"Sounds good to me."

Filia helped Xellos walk towards a place where they can rest. They built a fire and made a bed for each of themselves out of grass and leaves. Xellos shivered and ached. He rarely ever took such a beating but when he did it hurt badly.

Filia just stared at the fire with a sad look on her face.

"You scared Filia?" Xellos asked with alittle concern tone in his voice

"I have nothing to say to a monster like you" Filia smirked but could hide the little fear in her voice.

"That's the dragon I know" Xellos said with a smile. Filia laid down.

Xellos came over and put his head to hers, kind of nudging her face comfortingly with his.

"Just hang in there and try to stay strong" He whispered with one of his eyes open. "This isn't over yet. We'll get him to pull through but you need to believe you can"

Then he went and laid beside her.

"Xellos?" Filia looked at him but he was already asleep. Filia also fell fast a sleep.

****

"Help its dark!!! I can't see!!!" Said the muffle voice of Gourry whose head was stuck in the sand.

"Will you quit goofing off!" Lina yelled as she kicked him in the butt which pushed Gourry's head out.

"Where are we?" Gourry asked as he got up.

"If I knew I would tell you!" Lina replied angrily

"I wonder who brought us here" Zel pondered

"I wonder if Mr. Xellos and Miss Filia are okay" Amelia said

"Well I wouldn't know" said a booming voice It was Gaav. "I don't know how you got here but I'll see to it you won't get away"

Mean while Xellos awoke to hear Vagaav's voice.

"Filia wake up we have company" Xellos said as he shook her awake.

"Time to die" Valgaav said

"Valgaav please listen to us" Filia said

"I'm done listening to you!" Valgaav replied and viciously attacked but a light stopped them

"Enough of this!" Said a kind voice Then a Medallion with a crystal in it appeared in front of Filia and Xellos.

"The White Dragon's Crystal Medallion" Xellos murmured "But that means"

"The Lord of Moonshield is here" Filia said

"Use this to help Val" Said the kind voice

Filia held the Medallion to Val and a light shine forth.

"Remember who you really are" Filia said "Remember all the good times we had and learn the real truth"

Xellos put a hand on Filia's hand. They looked at each other and nodded then looked up at Val

Val started to remember past and all of the times he had with Filia and Xellos and then he remember what had really happen. Val began to cry. All of a sudden they were teleported to where Gaav and the others were.

"I'm sorry" Said Val with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay." Filia said with a smile

"It wasn't really your fault" Xellos said

Val then all of sudden returned to being alittle kid and flew to Filia "Mama!"

"Oh Val" Filia hugged tightly.

The others were happy too.

"Now that's just beautiful" Zel sniffed

" are you okay?" Amelia asked

"Oh of course!" He said going back to his mysterious attitude but still was able to blush.

"Well this is touchy but it's time to die!" Gaav sneered as he charged at Filia and Val

"I don't think so!" Xellos flew in the way blocking Gaav's attack with his staff. "You get away from my family now!" and he pushed Gaav away.

"Xellos…" Filia said blushing.

Xellos put his hand on his mouth shocked and alittle embarrassed at what he actually just said.

"Ha! Your family?" Gaav sneered "So you left Beast Master Zellas for this Golden lizard and her runt?"

"Technically Zellas abandon me" Xellos said putting a one finger up. "She even sent someone to kill me."

"Then I'll finish you for her!" Gaav yelled

Then they were transported back to Gaav's lair

Gaav suddenly felt stunned.

"What's happening?" Filia asked

"It's the Crystal Medallion" Xellos said

"Wait to the Lord of Moonshield is here too?" Lina said

"Lina I have an idea" Xellos said "Why I turn into my astral self and amplify your Dragon Slave towards Gaav. Combine with my powers and yours we just might beat him!"

"That sounds like a plan" Lina said

"But will you be alright?" Filia asked

"I'm sure I'll be okay" Xellos said cheerfully "You worry too much"

"Okay" Lina said

Xellos turned into his true form. Lina spoke the words of the spell and then "Dragon Slave!"

The spell swirled around Xellos as he flew towards Gaav striking right through him. He was gone. This time hopefully for good. The Medallion disappeared.

Xellos went to Filia.

"See I'm fine!" Xellos said

"Yeah yeah" Filia smirked sarcastically

Val jumped into Xellos's arms "Thanks You were so cool!"

"Well…thanks" Xellos said alittle unsure of what just happened but then he held the Val close. "I'm glad you're okay…" He sighed and murmured "My son…"

Val smiled brightly when he heard that.

Xellos looked at Val "Now that's our little secret" He told Val with one eye opened and a smile.

Val nodded with a smile.

"Thanks for saving him" Filia said

"Ha well you know" Xellos said kinda embarrassed of his behavior but still managed to keep his smile. They were all transported outside and the Crystal Medallion disappeared. They were finally home.

****

"Thanks again for helping me back there" Said Filia with a shy smile.

"Well I do whatever I can!" Xellos said with his usually cheered up grin.

"Hey um did you really mean what you said about us as…well you know family?" Filia asked with an unsure look.

"That is a secret!" Xellos said

"Oh come on!" Filia pouted "Do you always have to say that every time I want you to admit something? Why do you keep hiding?"

"I'm not hiding, Filia dear" Xellos replied "I just don't wish share personal things like that"

"Sure whatever." Filia said not truly convinced "Well it's late. Why don't sleep here at my place for tonight. It's awfully cold this evening."

"That would be nice" Xellos replied with kind look on his face.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

*Yup the final chapter but fear not this isn't the last story! There is more to come aftar all this is only the 3rd story!

*Next time Filia and the others are ambushed by other dragons and Filia is captured! Xellos its up to Xellos to save them. True feelings amerge and its time to really let it out! Next time Slayers Lord of Moonshield story 4 Trials of the Dragon.


End file.
